Reconnaissance
by La plume rouge
Summary: Reim a dix-sept ans. Il va passer ses examens d'entrée à Pandora. Pour chercher désespérément la gratitude, l'amour qu'il voudrait recevoir de ceux à qui il veut prouver sa valeur. OS


**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! Une fois de plus centré sur Reim, héhéhé. Mais bon, on ne me changera pas ! J'espère juste que vous apprécierez cet OS. Il n'est ni très long ni très court alors voilà, j'aimerai bien un petit avis, s'iouplé.**

**DISCLAIMER : Jun MOCHIZUKI, épousez-moi. Bah quoi ? C'est légal maintenant !**

**RATING : K+ **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était courant que de jeunes gens ambitieux tentent d'intégrer l'organisation gouvernementale Pandora. Mais il n'était jamais arrivé que de si jeunes personnes réussissent les examens d'entrée. C'était presque impossible. Et pourtant, Reim Lunettes, alors âgé de dix-sept ans, préparait les examens d'entrée à Pandora ; certains s'étaient moqués, d'autres avaient haussé les sourcils, d'autres encore avaient tenté de le dissuader pour préserver l'amour-propre de l'adolescent. Mais pourtant il restait obstiné ; en tant que valet du Duc Barma, il se devait d'intégrer le plus vite possible Pandora afin de lui être utile du maximum de ses performances. Et c'est ainsi qu'il restait cloîtré dans ses quartiers, assis à son bureau et le nez penché sur des copies ou encore à viser des cibles au-dehors, le plus éloigné possible du manoir pour ne pas troubler la tranquillité de la Duchesse Rainsworth et de sa petite-fille. Parfois Rufus Barma rendait visite à Sheryl Rainsworth et en profitait pour jeter un œil à la détermination impressionnante de son jeune valet. Il ne s'en moquait pourtant pas moins.

Et pour une fois dans sa longue vie, Xerxes Break rejoignait le point de vue du Duc. Dès qu'il croisait le jeune homme, il ne manquait pas de le piquer acerbement ou avec amusement selon son humeur. Ce qui agaçait également prodigieusement Reim, surtout la veille des examens.

Les deux mains sur son revolver, les yeux rivés sur le centre de la cible, il était terriblement concentré juste avant que le clown immaculé ne vienne s'interposer ; le jeune homme poussa un cri et dévia la trajectoire de son arme qui émit un terrible coup de feu. Le sang battant à ses oreilles, il observa avec effarement Xerxes Break, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

- J'AURAIS PU VOUS TUER ! hurla-t-il, le cœur prêt à exploser.

- Mais garde ton sang-froid enfin, ce n'est pas digne d'un agent de Pandora, ricana Break en agitant sa manche d'un air négligent.

- Vous saviez pertinemment que je m'apprêtais à tirer ! Vous êtes complètement fou ! continua de tempêter Reim, faisant de grands gestes affolés après avoir rangé d'une main tremblante le revolver à sa ceinture.

Xerxes poussa un petit soupir en lui jetant un regard agacé de son unique œil. Reim tenta de calmer son état de panique en fermant les yeux, frottant ses yeux par-dessous ses lunettes.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès. Pour me déstabiliser, soupira-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

- Et ça a marché ! Tu es trop nerveux, tu n'arriveras jamais à passer l'examen, gloussa Break en s'agitant devant la cible.

- J'ai failli vous tuer ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! s'exclama Reim, les mains moites et les tempes battantes.

- Tu te mets dans tous tes états alors que n'importe quelle personne sensée se serait simplement excusée. Légèrement secouée peut-être, mais pas au bord de la crise d'angoisse comme tu le sembles, fit remarquer Break non sans ironie. Il s'agit de moi, le valet exécrable, pas ton précieux petit Duc.

- Mon _quoi _? répliqua Reim en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

- Ton précieux petit Duc. Tu sais, l'androgyne que tu vénères à longueur de journée en bavant sur les chaussures que tu cirerais avec extase !

- M-mais n'importe quoi ! C'est mon maître, balbutia Reim.

- Essaie de préserver un peu ton amour-propre plutôt que de tout sacrifier pour des personnes auxquelles tu ne dois rien, répliqua l'albinos d'une voix glaciale.

- C'est mon maître ! se récria le jeune homme, tous crocs dehors.

- "C'est mon maître, c'est mon maître !", imita Xerxes d'une voix aigüe. A part être né sous le sceau de la servitude, que lui dois-tu ?

- Toi aussi tu as des maîtres ! couina Reim, les yeux embués. Nous sommes pareils !

- NON ! hurla Break en frappant violemment de sa canne le mur situé juste derrière Reim, à quelques millimètres du visage de l'adolescent. Mes maîtres me sont reconnaissants, ils me considèrent, me portent de l'amour. Que fait Barma ? Il est aussi désagréable que moi avec toi. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Ne réponds pas, je vais te le dire. Parce que tu m'as sous les yeux tous les jours et que tu cherches désespérément cette reconnaissance que j'ai avec Sharon. Tu cherches désespérément de l'amour, une marque de respect, de la considération ; cette considération que personne ne t'accorde à toi, petit chiot éperdu d'admiration et de la peur de décevoir. Tu me dégoûtes, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Reim accusa le coup en déglutissant, des larmes dégoulinant le long de ses joues à chaque mot de l'albinos.

- Tu n'as donc aucun honneur ? Quand vas-tu te lever, protester ? Vas-tu rester minable jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, à baiser les pieds qui te rouent de coups ?

- Vous êtes cruel..., gémit Reim dans un sanglot.

- Quelle insulte. J'en tremble, répliqua sèchement l'aîné en retirant sa canne, le visage fermé.

- Mais X-Xerx... tu es mon ami, non... ?

L'interpellé posa un œil indéchiffrable sur le plus jeune puis lâcha :

- C'est exactement de ça que je parlais, avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner d'un pas raide en direction du manoir Rainsworth, où l'attendait probablement le sourire fraternel de la petite Sharon.

Reim se laissa glisser contre le mur et ramena ses genoux à lui pour y enfouir son visage en sanglotant, secoué de hoquets douloureux. Pourquoi lui infligeait-il cela ? Pourquoi était-il si cruel ? Et si lucide à la fois...

**xXx**

Toute la matinée, il avait préféré éviter le stand de tir et se concentrer sur ses révisions manuscrites afin d'éviter son ami au visage si hostile. L'après-midi débutait les épreuves : l'une théorique et l'autre pratique. La théorie ne lui faisait pas peur ; c'était la pratique qu'il redoutait. Il avait toujours redouté les armes ; il les abhorrait. D'une part parce qu'elles étaient terriblement dangereuses pour ses proches, comme le lui avait prouvé la scène précédente, et d'autre part parce qu'il prônait la passivité et la non-violence. Même tirer sur des cibles l'angoissait ; notamment à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Xerxes.

Il poussa un soupir en se massant les tempes, tentant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sous ses yeux. Mais l'épreuve pratique l'obsédait et il avait par-dessus tout peur de décevoir son maître, son ami et sa petite sœur de cœur. Force lui était d'admettre que Break avait raison : il était obnubilé par la reconnaissance qu'on ne lui donnait pas. Il avait besoin de se sentir indispensable, utile et aimé. Or, son maître lui était terriblement distant et hautain, comme si tous ses efforts étaient déjà vains, qu'ils pouvaient être remplacés à tout moment.

Il regarde une dernière fois sa montre et constata qu'il allait être l'heure de se présenter à l'épreuve théorique. Il se leva et, la boule au ventre, se dirigea hors de ses quartiers pour aller prendre le fiacre qui l'attendait pour l'amener à son épreuve. Avec à la fois surprise et horreur, il constata que deux silhouettes se dirigeaient vers lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la portière du carrosse. La boule sembla être beaucoup plus imposante lorsqu'il referma la portière. Pourquoi Break et Sharon prenaient-ils un fiacre ? Allaient-ils assister à son épreuve pratique ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux et en se laissant bercer par les cahots de la route, tentant d'effacer ses angoisses, en vain. Il savait qu'il était futile d'essayer de chasser les peurs qui le tiraillaient, mais s'il n'y arrivait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ce serait peine perdue en ce qui concernait la réussite de son entrée à Pandora.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il fût autorisé à pénétrer dans le QG que son estomac se décontracta légèrement. On l'installa, lui et une vingtaine d'autres jeunes gens, dans une grande salle où étaient disposés de petits bureaux sur lesquels trônaient plusieurs feuilles agrafées et un crayon. Il fit rouler le crayon entre ses doigts avec nervosité, observant avec insistance les feuilles retournées. Dès qu'ils eurent le feu vert, Reim se précipita sur l'impressionnante pile de feuilles agrafées et constata qu'il y avait deux parties : la première partie s'agissait d'un QCM de réflexes et de comportement à avoir, d'attitude à prendre et de responsabilités à endosser et la deuxième partie du dossier comportait un faux rapport qu'il fallait remplir en détail avec l'aide d'un récit oral qu'un agent ferait une fois la première partie de l'épreuve terminée, c'est-à-dire dans une heure et demie.

La première partie se passa sans difficulté : Reim et l'éthique, les règlements ne faisaient pratiquement qu'un. La deuxième partie s'entama lorsque l'agent entama le récit d'une voix claire et distincte. Instinctivement, le jeune homme prit des notes dans sa tête, séparant détails et informations capitales. Dès le récit terminé, il coucha le rapport sur papier. Il se relut plusieurs fois pour déterminer la respectabilité de sa langue et de son orthographe, avant de retourner les feuilles en poussant un lourd soupir ; il n'était pas certain d'avoir correctement rempli le rapport. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir tout rapporté avec fiabilité et une certaine fluidité.

On les fit sortir une fois le temps écoulé et Reim se laissa aller contre un mur du couloir en s'y adossant. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en n'apercevant nulle part la trace de Break, Sharon ou même de son maître. Il avait une heure de repos avant de passer à la pratique ; il décida de s'occuper l'esprit et demanda en rougissant et en balbutiant à un agent aguerri de lui faire visiter les locaux. L'agent, affable, s'exécuta et lui apprit les différentes zones du QG, ainsi que les principaux postes.

Il l'amena devant le terrain aménagé, une sorte de grand gymnase, où il allait passer l'épreuve pratique. Il lui donna un revolver standard et lui expliqua qu'il devrait faire preuve d'esprit d'initiative et d'improvisation pour réussir cette épreuve. Il ne pourrait pas savoir en quoi elle consistait exactement et c'était le cas de tous les participants. Ce qui ne fit rien pour atténuer la sensation d'angoisse qui étreignait Reim.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous placés au centre de l'étrange gymnase, un identique revolver en main. Reim remarqua qu'un tri avait déjà été effectué : ils n'étaient plus que dix. Deux avaient un sabre standard. Il se sentait fier d'être ici.

- Vous voyez ces paquetages au fond ? fit un agent au visage buriné par les rides.

Ils acquiescèrent, certains anxieux comme Reim d'autres impassibles.

- Vous devez les récupérer.

Nouveaux hochements de tête. Mais Reim fronça les sourcils et interrogea :

- Mais il n'y en a que cinq. Or, nous sommes dix. Pourquoi ?

L'agent sourit et s'éclipsa avec un regard entendu tandis que les concurrents se jetaient des regards de connivence. Des chuchotements fusèrent aussitôt et des paires furent formées ; Reim ouvrit la bouche pour demander au jeune homme à ses côtés de faire équipe avec lui pour récupérer deux des paquetages mais il s'était détourné et avait conclu avec une paire qu'ils seraient plus forts à trois. Reim était donc seul.

Il réfréna les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et resserra la prise sur son revolver. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur les paquetages. N'importe lequel. S'il courait suffisamment vite, il pourrait en attraper un.

Nerveusement, il jeta un œil autour de lui et nota que sur un balcon les observait cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées qui devaient être les examinateurs. Le nœud dans son estomac se resserra et il déglutit difficilement. Puis un "ALLEZ-Y !" retentit et ils se précipitèrent vers les paquetages. Aussitôt la vue de Reim se troubla et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, manquant de perdre son revolver et ses lunettes ; il constata avec soulagement en se relevant que c'était le cas de tous les autres participants. Mais le léger point négatif était qu'autour d'eux, tout s'était transformé.

Ils se trouvaient dans une épaisse jungle, où tout remuait, criait, bougeait. Désorientés, plusieurs tournèrent autour d'eux-mêmes. Mais Reim eut le bon sens de ne pas faire cette erreur et continua à avancer dans son précédent élan, afin de ne pas perdre son objectif. Malins, plusieurs lui emboîtèrent le pas, notamment le groupe de trois jeunes hommes.

Et brusquement, quatre silhouettes surgirent devant eux et Reim dégaina son arme, tremblant. Les trois autres tirèrent sur les hommes sans se poser de questions et continuèrent de se frayer un chemin à travers les épaisses fougères.

D'une voix tremblotante, Reim cria à l'homme qui pointait son arme sur lui :

- Posez votre arme à terre ou je serai dans l'obligation de tirer !

Il tira et Reim se jeta sur le côté, évitant la balle de justesse. Il s'assura de viser le bon homme avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette ; presque aussitôt, son adversaire s'écroula dans l'herbe grasse. Il se précipita sur lui et prit son pouls, avant de murmurer qu'il était désolé et de se relever avec précipitation pour reprendre sa course au paquetage. Lorsqu'il les eut dans sa ligne de mire, il constata qu'il n'en restait déjà plus que deux. A ses côtés, une jeune femme s'élança pour prendre l'un des paquetages avant de brutalement disparaître de sa vue. Reim écarquilla les yeux, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de saisir le dernier paquet.

Une sensation de fourmillement lui parcourut tout le corps lorsqu'il ferma les yeux et il frémit violemment, avant de se retrouver avec étonnement au même endroit qu'auparavant en rouvrant les yeux. Ne devait-il pas disparaître comme tous les autres ?

Puis brusquement, une silhouette familière surgit et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Donne-le moi ! s'écria Xerxes Break en tendant la main, le visage maculé de terre et de sang.

- M-mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bafouilla-t-il, désarçonné.

- Il faut que je prouve de nouveau mes qualités à l'organisation. Donne-le moi ou je serai destitué de mon rang d'agent, argumenta-t-il calmement, son œil de sang planté dans les siens.

- D'accord, accepta Reim sans réfléchir en lui tendant le paquetage.

Puis il eut un mouvement de recul et, murmura, troublé :

- Mais c'est ma seule chance d'intégrer Pandora...

Xerxes ne détacha pas son unique œil de son visage. Reim papillonna et baissa les yeux.

- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, Reim, tu me dois bien ça ! s'écria Break en tendant la main, plus pressant.

Reim releva les yeux et, une larme roulant le long de sa joue, secoua la tête :

- Je suis désolé, Xerx, mais je ne te dois rien. C'est grâce à moi que je suis ici. Tu as tout fait pour me déstabiliser, comme si tu refusais que j'arrive à devenir agent. J'y suis arrivé, alors je ne peux pas tout abandonner maintenant. Personne ne m'a soutenu. Je veux cette reconnaissance, et je l'aurai.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Break tandis qu'il s'évaporait lentement, comme une simple fumée. Reim ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, avant de tituber et de basculer dans un vide béant dans un hurlement. Il tint fermement son revolver et son paquetage contre lui en fermant ses yeux humides, attendant l'atterrissage, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Il atterrit avec rudesse dans un vieux et souple matelas ; il se releva difficilement, le souffle coupé, et aperçut le Duc Barma avec soulagement.

- M-maître ! J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant le paquetage.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un exploit.

Abasourdi, Reim l'observa, bouche bée.

- Mais...

- Ouvre-le.

Reim s'exécuta, la mine basse et découvrit l'uniforme officiel de Pandora. Un maigre sourire s'étira sur son visage éprouvé et il le revêtit par-dessus sa chemise et son pantalon.

- Bien, rentrons, ordonna Rufus Barma.

- Mais... il n'y a pas... de récompense ? De fête ?

- Pas pour toi. Allez, viens.

- MAIS JE L'AI MERITE ! hurla Reim, au bord des larmes. J'AI TRAVAILLE INCESSAMMENT POUR VOUS FAIRE PLAISIR, POUR QUE VOUS SOYEZ FIER DE MOI ! POUR ÊTRE DIGNE DE VOUS !

Il eut le souffle coupé comme si on lui avait donné un violent coup dans l'estomac et il tomba à genoux.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le gymnase avait retrouvé son aspect original. Seuls les paquetages avaient disparu, tout comme les silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se trouvaient devant eux ; les autres étaient dans la même position que lui, les yeux écarquillés et l'air inquiet. Seuls cinq d'entre eux avaient pu revêtir l'uniforme.

Sharon se précipita sur Reim en criant et l'étreignit avec force en riant.

- Tu as réussi, tu as réussi ! Tu es le meilleur, Reim ! s'écria-t-elle de sa voix enfantine.

Pour cacher ses larmes de joie, Reim enfouit son visage dans le petit corps qui s'était précipité sur lui tandis que Sharon l'étreignait encore plus fort.

- Ah, les enfants... vous n'aviez pas le droit d'entrer ici, mademoiselle Sharon la réprimanda Break.

Reim suspendit sa respiration et releva les yeux vers Xerxes, qui s'avançait vers lui avec un fin sourire. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et murmura :

- Bravo, Reim. Tu as compris.

Et à sa grande surprise, il se joignit à l'étreinte de Sharon, plus brièvement, mais c'était déjà une preuve d'amour suffisante aux yeux embués de Reim. Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, de peur d'exploser en pleurs. Il détestait sa sensiblerie. C'était en partie ce qui lui valait de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

L'une des silhouettes encapuchonnées retira son capuchon : Rufus Barma, évidemment. Il ne pouvait être que l'instigateur de ces étranges et éprouvantes illusions. Il prononça un bref discours pour détailler quelles responsabilités il incombait désormais aux jeunes agents. Puis il tourna les talons sans un autre mot.

Reim se releva avec l'aide de ses deux amis, de sa deuxième famille. Il posa un baiser sur le front de Sharon et sourit à Xerxes avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son maître, qui ne daigna s'arrêter que lorsque Reim s'interposa entre lui et la sortie d'un couloir, où plusieurs agents chargés de piles de dossiers passaient.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Reim ?

- Je voudrais savoir.

Un furtif sourire étira les minces lèvres de Rufus mais il disparut quasiment aussitôt. Il continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était et posa brièvement sa main aux longs et fins doigts sur l'épaule de Reim, murmurant tout bas un "Je suis fier de toi" qui rendit Reim fou de joie. Il observa la silhouette élancée de son maître s'éloigner dans le couloir, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

Sa bulle de bonheur fut brutalement éclatée par un ricanement caractéristique d'un certain albinos :

- Eh bien maintenant, je vais pouvoir jouer de notre précieuse amitié pour te faire faire mon travail. N'est-il pas merveilleux, mon ami ?

Curieusement, cela ne creva pas réellement la bulle de Reim. Au contraire, il éclata de rire tandis que Xerxes croquait une sucette dans un sourire, fier de son protégé.

* * *

**Alors ? **


End file.
